Kakashi's Sedentary Adventures
by Vuirneen
Summary: The kids are training hard, but Kakashi's a little distracted. What can pull him away from an uplifting day, watching Sasuke and Naruto fight? Hey, what's that book in his hand? Make Out Paradise 4? I thought there were only 3 volumes?
1. Volume 4!

Hi there. This is my first fanfiction for Naruto, but I've written a few Dragon Knights fics and one Ranma one, that's as yet unfinished. Any thoughts, queries, flames or suggestions, please just hit the review button down there and I promise to read them.

This is all about Kakashi and _italics_ are his thoughts.

* * *

A stray gust of wind stirred up a circle of loose leaves, where the ninja had been standing. No-one had seen him leave and from his vantage point in the trees, he watched two figures run through the bushes as the last, lonely shinobi called out from his spot, facing the trees, his eyes closed.

"... 9, 10 ..."

_Of course, in my day, we never bothered counting, or turning around. If you couldn't disappear in plain sight, you'd no business being a ninja._ He watched as the two figures settled themselves in the undergrowth and the counting stopped. _They won't expect to find me, for a good while, anyway. I may as well pop home for a bit._

His flight disturbed not a bird, stone or twig and he soon dropped in through his bedroom window. Passing through the sitting room, he switched on his computer, before boiling a kettle in the kitchen.

**l33tninja, you've got mail!**

The computer bleated at him until he clicked the _check mail_ button and settled before it, with his cup of tea. He drank while skimming through the subject lines. _Ooh, hot,_ he thought, before blowing on the liquid. Most of the mails were from flame wars he's been perpetuating. He read the most promising, before copying and pasting their responses, to send to the lamors who had yet to fully grasp the fine art.

He nearly deleted the week-old **"What you've been waiting for"** email, thinking it was spam, before noticing who had sent it. _What?_

He opened it, his cool, shinobi heart beating a trifle faster.

To: l33tninjaiamtehroxor.com  
From: "Dale's Stores" dalestoresdale.com  
Subject: What you've been waiting for

Kakashi,  
How've you been doing, friend? I haven't heard from you in a month! How're the kids panning out? I can't believe that you actually passed someone, they must be promising.  
Anyway, I've just gotten in something that I know you're dying for. I'll hold a copy for you and you can kill someone in return, for me.  
Kidding! Cold hard cash please ;). I know you'd get me if I didn't email you the instant _Make Out Paradise 4_ came out.  
Call in for a chat sometime, okay? I miss you.

-Dale  
dalestoresdale.com

He read it a second time. Then a third. _Make Out Paradise 4_? _Volume 4_? It was out? He leapt up and grabbed his wallet from the counter, then clambered out the window and stealthily raced off to Dale's Stores.

The shop was crowded. Dale's was a small store, with heavily laden shelves taking every available space. There was little room for customers, even when it was empty. _They say that even the staff toilets suffer from shelving and that the most interesting titles are kept there._ Kakashi carefully pushed through the free-standing book piles that guarded the door, without knocking any over _(disturbnotaleaf-no-jutsu)_ and looked around. A long line of trench-coat wearing men queued at the till, conspicuously hiding the titles of the book they were trying to purchase._ Being a ninja means never having to queue. HiddenKakashi-no-jutsu!_ His hands formed the seal and he disappeared from the sight of ordinary men. _ Being a ninja means never having to pay, but doing it anyway ... The Hokage sees to that._ The space under the shop counter was a tight fit, especially as Kakashi strived to remain unseen. He flipped through the lay-aways, noting the odd interesting reservation, _I never knew that Hokage the Fourth was interested in embroidery,_ until he came to the sealed package simply marked **Kakashi**. It was small matter to slip the book out, replace it with the money and leave the envelope unmarked. _Itemswap-no-jutsu!_ Kakashi lovingly pocketed _Make Out Paradise Volume 4_ and slipped out from under the counter. _Gracefulexit-no-jutsu!_

The journey home was slightly marred by a tiny shower of dust, as Kakashi jumped up to the tree-line. However, it was made in _(superspeed-no-jutsu!)_ record time. Kakashi carefully slid in through the upstairs window and selected his favourite reading jacket from his wardrobe. As he walked down the stairs to his sitting room, he carefully examined the book's jacket, running his fingers over the shiny paper and searching the illustration for clues as to its contents. He didn't open the book, even as he manoeuvred the oversized, wine armchair into position by the fireplace. The book kept him mesmerised. _I wonder if ... no, that can't have happened. There was a rumour of a swimsuit episode ... My, she looks hot on the cover..._ Luckily, the fireplace was set and a quick _lightfire-no-jutsu_ soon had the room warmed and cheery. _Do I have everything? Fire, comfy chair, soft jacket, Make Out Paradise ... cup of tea!_

Kakashi was still consumed with his purchase and didn't notice Naruto standing outside his front door, until he'd been framed in the window. He instantly fell to the floor, but was rewarded with the heavy thud of his doorknocker. _No! I want to read my new book in comfort!_ He stayed where he was for a few moments. _Maybe if I'm really quiet..._ **Thud!**_ Feck._ He reluctantly got to his feet, waved cheerily through the window at Naruto and opened the door. _How do I get rid of him?_

"Hi there, Naruto. Did you find Sasuke and Sakura okay?" he asked.  
Naruto reached out and tugged at Kakashi's sleeve. "Now I've got you too, master." The full beam of Naruto's smile hit his master and Kakashi smiled with his eyes and waved in submission.  
"Well done, Naruto," he said warmly, before stepping back to close the door. Naruto's foot wedged it open.  
"Master, is training over for today?" he asked, incredulously.  
"Yes, Naruto. Well done. As a bonus, you three can have the rest of the day off," Kakashi grunted as he tried to push Naruto's foot out of the way.  
"Master, master!" Naruto whispered, conspiratorially. Kakashi grunted in response, still working on Naruto's feet. His left foot was finally dislodged, just after his two hands reached between the door and its frame. "I know that Sasuke ... _is better than you?_ ... I was hoping ... Could you give me extra training?" he finally said in a rush.  
"Extra training?" Kakashi answered. _No! No! If I give you extra training, I won't be able to read my book. Well,_ he amended, _I will be able to read it, but not in comfort. Not the way a first reading deserves. Argh._ He pondered the question for a moment. _How do I tell Naruto "no" without him hanging around my house, eating my ramen and pumping me for l33t ninja wisdom?_ He smiled. "Of course, Naruto. I'm pleased that you've taken such a deep interest in your studies.  
Naruto beamed even wider, laughed and rubbed his head. _Sometimes I feel guilty, then I remember what a pain you are to teach sometimes and it gets easier._ Kakashi scrunched his eyes and ruffled Naruto's hair.   
"Listen up, Naruto. Sasuke's doing his secret training in the North Woods. I want you to find him. He'll be using advanced, Uchiha techniques, so be careful. You can't backtrack, so be sure that you've not missed something, before moving on. If you find him before," Kakashi glanced at the sky briefly, before continuing, "sundown, then I'll be very pleased with you." _And I should have finished my first read by then._

Naruto saluted and ran off. Kakashi sighed and closed the door. He boiled the kettle, scalded his teapot, put in tea-leaves and filled it up with water. While he was letting the tea steep, the knocker thudded again. _Naruto, what bit didn't you understand_ he sighed as he opened the door.

"Master Kakashi!" said Sasuke, as he saluted. "Err, I saw Naruto come this way... and..."  
_Sasuke too?_ "Yes, Naruto has taken on some extra training. He's practising his concealment techniques in the South Woods. If you were to find him, then he'd probably get embarrassed, so stay away, okay?"  
"Of course," Sasuke glowered, before heading off in the direction of the South Woods. Kakashi returned to his tea and poured his first cup. He took a sip, _Perfect!_ before the door announced another visitor._ Bad things come in threes._ He opened it to reveal Sakura.

"Sasuke, West Woods, practising con..."

He didn't even have to finish talking before Sakura made her excuses and left. He closed the door, bolted it and pulled the curtains across the windows, before curling up beside the fire, with his tea and his book.

"Finally!"

He began to read.

* * *

It's always hard to start a fic in a new fandom. I hope that you don't take issue with my _dothings-no-jutsu_ but I don't speak japanese and you probably don't either, so this is easier to read and understand. I don't use japanese terms, since translators usually don't leave them in either. 

Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed and flames tolerated. 


	2. Five Minutes More, Please!

I'd love to write more of this story, but I can't imagine trying without at least _some_ knowledge of _Make Out Paradise_. Anyone under 18 shouldn't know anything about it, but I want to refer to characters and such. Maybe I can find stuff on the internet that doesn't refer to Naruto. 

I don't use any japanese terms, since I don't speak japanese and you probably don't either. I find this easier to read and understand, than fics with japanese phrases that I may not have come across before. 

Any further thoughts, queries, flames or suggestions, please just hit the review button down there and I promise to read them. 

This is all about Kakashi and _italics_ are his thoughts.

* * *

The alarm woke him. He'd bought the loudest, most irritating one he could find and always managed to wake up just before it went off. As a result, he would turn it off before it could ring and he'd quite forgotten what the sound was like. This was the first time he'd been serenaded by it and he didn't enjoy the experience. 

_First item on the list today must be to buy a new alarm._

He lay stretched out on the bed, listening to the birdsong coming in through the window, along with the chatter of easy risers. The damp sheets stuck to him, uncomfortably and he threw off the upper layers, after a short struggle. The sweat that still soaked his body evaporated in the soft draught from his window, raising goosebumps on his exposed skin. He stayed there, listening to the soft noise and slowly drifting off once more, until an all-too-familiar voice struck through his weary laziness into the nerve centre of his brain. _Ack, what? Dishwasher!_ He listened to the boy's fading song about being the world's greatest ninja, as he slumped from the bed. 

_DressedKakashi-no-jutsu!_ A yawn spoiled his superman-in-a-phone-booth moment and he had to do it the old-fashioned way. Fully attired, he stumbled into his bathroom, pulled down his mask and looked blearily into the mirror. He flared his nostrils and examined them closely before turning his attention to his chin. He tilted his neck and extended his jaw, looking at his skin from every angle and with every facial expression. Finally he sighed and replaced his mask. _Still no beard._ He poked his eyelids and pulled at his baggy skin, but couldn't lift his droopy expression. _They'll all know that I've had a late night._ He yawned again. _Oh, well. Can't be helped._

The fridge door felt worrying light as he pulled it open. The sheer white of its insides hurt Kakashi's eyes, as he searched desperately for something edible. His shoulders slumped as he realised his mistake. _Yesterday was shopping day. I've bought no food in two weeks. Time to raid the shelves._ He pulled ancient morsels from the farthest reaches of the fridge, which he bit and tossed into the bin. _Out of date._ Other non-tasty tidbits joined them, as the search widened to his shelves and cupboards. His stomach grumbling, he pulled out a dusty plastic pot. He blew on the cover, but age had obscured the print and he couldn't read what was inside. _Will I, won't I?_ Hunger won and he boiled a kettle. While waiting for it to boil, he pulled out _100 Home Diagnoses_ and looked up the symptoms of food poisoning. The kettle's whistle disturbed his reading and he stood up wearily and took it off the boil. He picked up the pot, peeled back the foil and sniffed it cautiously. _Smells okay._ He carefully added the water and watched it rehydrate. _Looks like ramen!_ He grabbed a fork from the sink and washed it as he waited for his food. _Cooked? No? What do you call it when you make pot ramen?_ When the allotted time was up, he plunged the fork into the ramen and shovelled it into his mouth. He swallowed quickly and waited. _No ill effects. Hmm._ This time, he chewed a bit more leisurely and tasted it, before swallowing. _This isn't that bad._ He finished up, far more happily. _I guess I must have mastered ironstomach-no-jutsu._ He brushed his teeth, quickly, before leaving the house, even managing a whistle as the full glare of the sun hit him. 

The trees cast a cooling shadow and the muted sounds from the village lulled his ears, as he trudged through the woods. The birdsong reminded him of his cosy bed that morning and his eyelids drooped farther. _What was my dream about? I'm pretty sure that there were girls in it and maybe Iruka. He was representing something else, though._ A soft, passing breeze caressed his skin and offered some of the delights of warm sheets. His step grew slower and he began to gauge the grass underfoot for comfort. Once more, Naruto's voice shocked him from his reverie. _I must be nearly there._ His legs feeling like independent lead weights, he walked up to the grove and his students. 

Naruto and Sasuke were already eyeballing each other. Sakura's face changed quicker than a nice girl during a pervert alert, as her glances switched from Sasuke's grunts, to Naruto's petulance and back again. Kakashi sighed, _I guess I'd better think up a game to entertain them for the day_ and walked up to the group. 

"Master Kakashi!" The kids lined up before him, though only Sakura kept her full attention on him. Sasuke was staring off into the middle distance and Naruto was obviously still seething from some slight, delivered by him. _I think I can see a way to end today's lesson quickly,_ Kakashi thought. _A nice nap would be heaven._ He walked up and down the line, inspecting his troops, hands clasped behind his back. 

"Today, we will learn a very valuable lesson," he said. "I want each of you to think about what is asked of you." He looked each of them seriously in the eyes, as he sauntered past and gave them some time to let his words sink in, before continuing. "Sakura, please step forward." 

As she nervously detached herself from the group, Kakashi backed away, Sakura following, until they were at the other end of the grove. 

"Sakura," he said. "Remember this word. 'Key', okay? Your word is 'key'."  
"Key," she repeated, before looking up at him, confused. "Err, what does it mean?"  
"All will be explained," Kakashi answered solemnly. "Now go back to the others and send Naruto over to me." 

He watched Sakura turn and cross the grass. She had Sasuke's attention for once, but that was more because he was pointedly ignoring Naruto, rather than because he was interested in her. Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke, his little body shaking with suppressed rage. _I guess that whatever Sasuke did really hit on Naruto's nerves. Makes me almost curious._ Sakura spoke first and Naruto turned his attention to her. His face changed into it's usual puppy-dog expression, although his tight fists betrayed the continuing presence of his rage. He responded to her, _obviously asking about what I said to her._ Sakura shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke turned his head, still keeping his eyes off Naruto. _What focus that boy has. If he keeps it when he discovers girls, he'll be a fine ninja indeed._

As they continued to speak Kakashi closed his eyes and let his ears awaken. _Greathearing-no-jutsu!_ The calls of the birds and the rustle of insects and animals overwhelmed him, before he focused on the young shinobi. _I wonder just how much Sakura said._

Her voice floated over to him. "I think he wants to speak with each of us," she said.  
"Yeah, but what did he say, exactly?" Naruto asked eagerly. "What sort of training are we gonna do?"  
"The sooner that idiot gets over there," stated Sasuke coldly, "the sooner the training will begin."  
"Who're you calling an idiot?!"  
"Naruto!" Sakura called out. _Probably crossing her arms and protecting her beloved Sasuke_, Kakashi thought. _As if he needs it. Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto has passion, drive and unbelievable ambition. Sasuke has a goal, but once he achieves it, he'll be empty. I'm most worried about him._ Sakura's voice lifted again. _And least worried about her. Once she gets over boys, she'll make a fine ninja._  
"I just want to know what I'll be facing!" Naruto said. "Be prepared!" _Is he actually starting to listen to me? I'll have to pay attention to whatever stock proverbs I use._ "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." 

The sound of sandals kicking clumps of grass came towards Kakashi, from the group and Sakura and Sasuke lapsed back into silence. The gentle scent of the woods, leaves, grass and forest flowers, tickled Kakashi's nose. The chirps of the birds echoed in his ears and their melodies lulled him back to sleep, yet he felt awake and energised. Did he really need to open his eyes? _We never spend enough time, simply listening to the world go by. It sounds peaceful. _He was comfortable as he was and even the slightest twitch of his eyelids tired him. As Naruto came closer, his eyes gummed shut and all he could do was lean against a nearby tree for strength. 

"Master!" Naruto said loudly. "Are you asleep?"  
"No," Kakashi responded quietly. "Do you know why I drew you away from the group?"  
"Err," he replied and Kakashi could almost hear him thinking. "So they wouldn't know what we were saying?" he asked tentatively.  
"Exactly," Kakashi said. "So quieten down, they can hear you."  
"Sorry, Master!" he whispered. "What do you want to see me for?"  
"Naruto," he said. "Remember this word. 'Ramen', okay? Your word is 'ramen'."  
"Mmmmm, I like ramen! Good choice, Master. I'm hungry, when do we eat?" he asked.   
Kakashi sighed and pried open one eye. _Thank goodness I have one eye that can sleep away. Oooh, bright light._ "All will be explained," he answered solemnly. "Now go back to the others and send Sasuke over to me." 

"Do I have to, Master? Sasuke, he ... he ..."  
Kakashi tried desperately to focus his eye on Naruto, who sighed.  
"Okay, Master. I'll send HIM over." 

Naruto turned and trudged away. Kakashi closed his eye in relief and felt the bark beneath his back. With it, he scratched an itch just under his left shoulder. Naruto's shuffle ended with a loud yell at Sakura. 

"Sakura, tell the other member of this team that Master Kakashi wants to see him now." There was a brief silence before he yelled again. "Hey!" Sasuke was already half-way to Kakashi's tree. _Bah, gotta wake up again._ This time, he managed to crock it half-open, before Sasuke arrived. Sasuke stopped a half pace from Kakashi and waited, looking sullenly at his teacher. 

"Sasuke," he said. "Remember this word. 'Comic', okay? Your word is 'comic'."  
Sasuke grunted and turned to leave.   
"All will be explained," Kakashi said to his back. "Now get the others to join us over here." _And stop pretending that you know what I'm going to say. I hate it when people anticipate my actions. I'm supposed to be a ninja, after all. Whoops, I **am** a ninja. l33t, too. Wake up, Kakashi! _

The group formed slowly around him. 

"Right," he said, leaning forward and lifting away from the tree. "Each of you has a word. This is your secret. This is your mission. You must keep your word safe." He circled the group, studying their reactions. Sakura looked confused, Naruto pleased at a mission he'd already succeeded at and Sasuke looked bored.  
"Is that it?" Sakura asked.  
"No," he continued. "You all have a second mission. Whoever succeeds in both, is the winner. Naruto, you have to find out what Sasuke's word is." Naruto's face fell. "Sakura, you have to find out what Naruto's word is." If anything, she looked even more confused. "Sasuke, you have to find out what Sakura's word is. Understood? Good. I'll be over here." _I wonder who'll crack first? Naruto, or Sakura._

He returned to his tree and watched his pride and joy. Sakura was staring at Sasuke. _Sasuke looks like he's already won. Will Sakura try to gain his favour, by giving him her word, or will she attempt to gain face, by winning herself?_ Sakura smiled and opened her mouth, before turning to Naruto and cooing sweetly.  
"Naruto!" she breathed. "What's your word?"  
Naruto's eyes lit up. "Sakura-chan," he squealed. "Of course. It's blumph-hmph-ha-ha."  
"Don't you dare tell her your word, Naruto." Sasuke had launched himself at Naruto and now had his arm around Naruto's throat and his hand stuffed down Naruto's throat.   
Naruto spat it out. "I'll tell her if I want, Sasuke. You can't stop me!" He barrelled into Sasuke, knocking him over and overbearing him onto the ground. Sasuke's shocked expression lasted just long enough to brace himself and flip into the air, knocking Naruto aside and gaining space between them. Naruto stuck his tongue out and turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Mumph blumph-ha!" While he stopped to spit out the clod of grass in his mouth, he missed Sasuke's jump into the air. Still airborne, he took a bandage out of his pocket and flung one end at Naruto's mouth. A sharp kunai knife pinned the bandage to the ground, as Sakura joined the fight. 

"Heh, heh. Nice work, Sakura," Naruto gloated.  
"Two against one, is it? Figures," said Sasuke. "You'd never be able to beat me alone."  
"Naruto! If you can talk, tell me your word!" ordered Sakura.  
"Sorry, Sakura-chan. It's ramph bumph umph," he spluttered.   
Sasuke smiled coldly and turned to the angry Sakura, who was now helping Naruto by clattering him on the back. "Sakura. Uh," he said, uneasily. "If you tell me your word, I'd like to take you out on a date."  
Her face, flushed and frozen, was an easy target for Naruto, who scooped up Sasuke's bandage and tied it tightly around her head. "What was that Sa-su-ke?" 

The three-way fight continued all day. Each time one tired, the focus shifted, from Naruto, to Sakura and even to Sasuke. Kakashi dozed off, from time to time, awakening always to the continuing battle, which was probably the quietest these ninja would ever have. When the sun set, Kakashi strode into the centre of the clearing and called off the fight. 

"I'm very proud of all of you," he said. "None of you won, but then again, no-one lost. I was impressed by your stamina and ingenuity." He took a moment to pat each of them on the back. "Team-work is important, but it's also important to test yourself against your peers. Your greatest rivals are in this group and you must work hard to improve their skills, so that you can grow stronger yourself." He smiled broadly at the tired threesome. "Now it's late. Go home and enjoy a good rest. You deserve it. We'll start late tomorrow." _And I'll have an early night too. I really need to get some real sleep. I might just re-read Make Out Paradise Volume 1 first. Then, starting tomorrow, I'll read the rest in order until I get to the new book again. Although, if I read quickly, I might be able to get most of Volume 2 done tonight..._

* * *

I finished this story while I was sick and off work. I hope the quality doesn't suffer near the end, due to this. 

Don't worry QLSOTCR, an honest review is most humbly appreciated and I thank you for your words.  
May-VeggieGirl1, you got your wish and thanks for reading, darkestrose. 

Thanks to those readers, to everyone else, please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed and flames tolerated.


	3. Attack After Dawn!

Why Sedentary? Well, Kakashi's so laid back that you can't imagine him doing anything energetic on his days off. It's still surprising to me, that he's a ninja. Still, their creed is to be silent and let every movement count. Also, I guess, because I never thought I'd be able to write action. I surprised myself with some of the stuff I've written. Action is doable, as long as you've the descriptive power to back it up. Mind you, the story was always supposed to feature fights, but in a laid back kinda way. With the action in this chapter, I'll have to rename it soon. You can't be sedentary if you leave the house, after all.

Any thoughts, queries, flames or suggestions, please just hit the review button down there and I promise to read them.

_italics_ are his thoughts.  
.

* * *

.  
The day broke. Sunlight spilled from the golden orb and rushed over weary fields, restless mountains and through lazy forest, poking through leaves, to pool on the dew-stained grass. A quiet ninja watched it all, drinking in its brilliance, even as the light ignited his hair. The silvery halo reflected a strange pattern onto the bark of the tree he rested in. As the sun rose higher and that first flash of beauty faded, he settled into a cosy nest and pulled his headband down over both his eyes.

"Just a few minutes," he muttered. "Then I'll go meet the guys."

Several hours later, the snoring ninja woke. Slightly disoriented at first, he soon realised where he was and cast about for the sound that had woken him up. While pushing up one side of his headband, he realised that it was the lack of sound that had woken him. _ Someone's here. Friendly, or unfriendly? They probably know where I am, so I'll wait for their attack, then jump away and launch a few kunai knives at them, while I scope out their skill level._

His plan of action settled on, he lazily raised a hand, yawned theatrically and said "Hi."

Some bushes rustled and Kakashi calculated the trajectory a stone would have to take, to hit them at the right angle for maximum movement. He then worked backwards to calculate a point of origin. There were three possible sites, all under the tree he was lying on. He whacked the trunk, apparently accidentally, as he moved and three acorns fell from their branches and landed in precisely those locations. He listened to their echoes. One hit something far too soon.

He flashed down the tree and into the undergrowth, to confront a vaguely man-shaped block of wood. His eye widened when he saw the seal attached to it.

A small explosion rocked the bush and incinerated its leaves. A light breeze blew through its naked branches and crumpled the blackened remains. They turned to ash and silently trickled onto the scorched earth. Meanwhile, fire still ate away at nearby bushes. The explosion had flash-dried their tips, although the wet bark further down refused to burn and merely smouldered with a nastily scented smoke. It filled the area, then petered out. As it cleared, a loud, mocking laugh filled the air.

"Alas, poor Kakashi," the mocking voice said.

The air whistled, as it was cut by a kunai knife that struck through the undergrowth, to pin a luckless sleeve to a nearby tree. The startled ninja pulled the knife from his clothing and mournfully examined the hole in it. He was dressed in prescription ninja clothing, with a brightly coloured scarf around his head and a headband inscribed with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village, tied around his left arm.

"You always ruin my good clothing," he said, poking a finger through the hole.  
"Indeed," answered a dry voice.

He looked up to see the silver haired ninja, lounging on a large branch, tossing another knife into the air and catching it by the blade.

He smirked and waved at the other ninja. "Kakashi, my friend," he called loudly. "Taking a break from babysitting?"  
"Hakoda," Kakashi remarked, looking down on him. "I'm glad to see that you've still not been trusted with the future of our village."  
"Must be hard," he said, with an offhand air. "Doing all those difficult D rank missions." His smirk grew wider, with this devastating insult and his eyes gleamed.  
"Now, there you're wrong. We did our first C rank mission, already," Kakashi informed him, as he leant forward and scratched his behind.  
"Still, you must be getting rusty, old friend," he challenged, eyeing Kakashi coldly and balancing himself on the balls of his feet. "Your hair's already turned grey with the strain."  
"Yes, well," answered Kakashi, sheathing his dagger and nonchalantly lying back. "Fighting Zabusa was quite the unexpected danger."  
"Zabusa?" Hakoda asked, his arms and legs stiffening. "The demon?"  
"The very same," he said, placing his arms in a comfortable position behind his head. He raised his head a little to say, "He's dead now," before settling back down.  
"Oh," the uneasy ninja said, standing down and scratching uncertainly at his holey sleeve. "I guess that's good then?"  
"Unfortunately, his little protégé died too," Kakashi yawned, ruffling his hair. "I guess that all us cool guys have students now."

Hakoda paused and the wind whipped at the tails of his bandanna. "Zabusa was a C rank mission?" he whispered, incredulously.  
Kakashi nodded solemnly. "It's getting tougher and tougher to become a ninja nowadays. If you're not careful, Hakoda, you'll be busted down to genin."  
"Heh," he said, looking aside and losing his cockiness. "I don't know if I could go through all that again, without you beside me."

The tension lifted, as Kakashi smiled with genuine warmth and nodded at Hakoda. "It'd be a grave stain on our master's reputation, if they ever saw how bad you really were."  
Hakoda laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "So... I hear that volume 4 is out. They were all sold out by the time I got there."

Kakashi jumped down beside his friend and clapped him heartily on the back, before easing into his usual slouch.

"Indeed it is. Why don't we go for something to eat and I'll tell you what happened in it?" he asked.  
Hakoda coughed uncomfortably and looked up at Kakashi. "I don't suppose that I could borrow ..."  
Kakashi shook his head wistfully, before he could finish. "Unfortunately, there's been a little accident ..."

The two men walked off together, discussing the difficulties of paper based manga and laughed and chatted well into the night. Meanwhile, in a lonely little corner of the village ...

"Master Kakashi? Master? It's dark and cold and there are wolves after me."  
.

* * *

.  
Shorter than the last one, but not all adventures are the same length.

I've been reading Shonen Jump magazine, but a friend has the anime and he's been showing it to me. We've just started the third test for chuunin preliminaries. I still can't decide if Rock Lee is cool or comic.

No jutsus in this one. Then again, you don't really need one to sit on your arse and watch the sunrise. Thanks ???, whoever you are. A balancing view is always appreciated, though, to be fair, none of the jutsus in _Naruto_ are actually real. I have to admit that I was straining to think of some in the last chapter.

Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed and flames tolerated.


End file.
